jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Top 40 Jugglers
, first place in the Top 40 Jugglers of 2011.]] , first place in the Top 40 Jugglers of 2007, 2008, 2009, and 2010.]] , first place in the Top 40 Jugglers of 2006.]] , first place in the Top 40 Jugglers of 2003 and 2005.]] , first place in the Top 40 Jugglers of 2004.]] The Top 40 Jugglers is a yearly chart maintained on YouTube by Luke Burrage. Each December, jugglers vote on their favorite ten jugglers of the year, and Luke posts the results (the top 40 most popular jugglers of the year) early in following year. This poll originated in 2003, when David Mallpress posted a survey on rec.juggling, asking participants to list their top 10 favorite jugglers in any order. Luke Burrage counted up the 308 votes, made a rough list of the top 40 jugglers, and posted the results as an imaginary TV show transcript. The next year Luke reposted David's survey on rec.juggling, and posted the new top 40 results there and in the IJDb Compendium. Luke continued to post the survey and results (as TV show transcripts) on rec.juggling each year until 2006, when he presented the results as the first episode of his Juggling Podcast. The 2007 results were also presented in a podcast, and after that Luke started posting the results as videos on YouTube. In 2009, Luke posted a voting video on YouTube, where 2407 votes were cast in the comments, and processed by a python script written by Luke. After that Luke has continued to use voting videos, python scripts, and results videos each year. 5151 votes were cast in the 2011 poll. In total, 130 jugglers have been featured on the chart. Only the following jugglers have been on the chart every year so far: *Anthony Gatto *Thomas Dietz *Vova Galchenko *Jason Garfield *Jay Gilligan *Luke Burrage *Toby Walker The results for each year since the chart began are listed below. 2003 Results #Anthony Gatto (22 votes) #Jason Garfield #Vova and Olga Galchenko (teams are listed together when most voters list them together) #Jay Gilligan #Luke Burrage #Viktor Kee #Ben Beever #Bill Berry #Enrico Rastelli #Michael Karas #Francis Brunn #Sergei Ignatov #Toby Walker #Francoise Rochais #Jonathan Root #Maksim Komaro #Dennis Paumier #Kris Kremo #Thomas Dietz #Adam Kariotis #Scotty Cavanaugh #Paul Ponce #Jon Brady #Evgeni Biljauer #Cindy Marvel #Ben Jennings #Ville Valo #Bobby May #Sean Gandini #Ivan Pecel #Chris Chiappini #Scott Seltzer #Bruce Sarafian #Peter Bone #Steve Ragatz #Pat McGuire #Matt Hall #Barak Reuben #C.J. Smith #Bruce Tiemann (2 votes) 2004 Results #Jason Garfield (35 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Vova and Olga Galchenko #Luke Burrage #Toby Walker #Anthony Gatto #Jay Gilligan #Ben Beever #Bill Berry #Malte Steinmetz #Matt Hall #Manu Laude #Viktor Kee #Stephan Sing #Maksim Komaro #Francis Brunn #Sean McKinney #Luke Wilson #Ben Jennings #Sergei Ignatov #Jonathon Root #Niels Duinker #Ville Walo #Dave Nager #Sean Gandini #Ivan Pecel #Scotty Cavanaugh #Michael Karas #Michael Menes #Peter Bone #Albert Lucas #Denis Paumier #Jochen Pfeiffer and Florien Müller-Reißmann (Get the Shoe) #Philip Meyhoefer #Chris Fowler #Flying Kamaratzov Brothers #Rhys Thomas #Jason Perry #Josiah Jones #Ofek Shilton (2 votes) 2005 Results #Anthony Gatto (his 2nd win, 49 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Toby Walker #Vova Galchenko #Jay Gilligan #Luke Burrage #Francis Brunn #Stephan Sing #Peter Bone #Jason Garfield #Matt Hall #Malte Steinmetz #Olga Galchenko #Eden Zak #Sean McKinney #Norbi Whitney #Ben Beever #Barak Reuben #Kristian Wanvik #Ori Roth #Maksim Komaro #Sean Gandini #Kris Kremo #Mihn Tam Kaplan #Marco Paoletti #Bill Berry #Luis Niño Villesca #Viktor Kee #Dave Nager #Matthew Tiffany #Paul Taylor #Bobby May #Kazuhiro Shindo #Manu Laude #Peter Gerber #Ivan Pecel #Sergei Ignatov #Ryo Yabe #Luke Wilson #Komei Aoki (3 votes) 2006 Results #Thomas Dietz (55 votes) #Vova Galchenko #Anthony Gatto #Wes Peden #Jay Gilligan #Toby Walker #Peter Bone #Jason Garfield #Luke Burrage #Ben Beever #Kristian Wanvik #Olga Galchenko #Marco Paoletti #Matt Hall #Ivan Pecel #Kris Kremo #Michael Karas #Ori Roth #Maksim Komaro #Malte Steinmetz #Stefan Sing #Komei Aoki #Norbi Whitney #Bill Berry #Elias Hedlund #Viktor Kee #Erik Åberg #Ryo Yabe #Eden Zak #Owen Morse and Jon Wee (The Passing Zone) #Erin Stephens #Dave Kelly #Barak Reuven #Sean Blue #Francis Brunn #Sean McKinney #Little Paul #Chris Fowler #Joe Showers #Tom Derrick (5 votes) 2007 Results #Wes Peden (99 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Vova Galchenko #Anthony Gatto #Jason Garfield #Jay Gilligan #Toby Walker #Elias Hedlund #Luke Burrage #Peter Bone #Michael Karas #Maksim Komaro #Matt Hall #Stefan Sing #Ori Roth #Matthew Tiffany #Morgan Cosquer #Viktor Gyllenberg #Olga Galchenko #Komei Aoki #Erik Åberg #Sean Blue #Jochan and Florian #Aaron Gregg #Luke Wilson #Adrian Pole #Freddy Sheed #Marco Paoletti #Kris Kremo #Chris Fowler #Markus Furtner #Rodney Mullen (the only non-juggler ever to make it onto the chart) #Ben Beever #Sergei Ignatov #Sean Gandini #Francis Brunn #Sean McKinney #Greg Kennedy #Sakari Männistö #Joelle Huguenin (9 votes) 2008 #Wes Peden (73 votes) #Thomas Dietz #Anthony Gatto #Vova Galchenko #Jay Gilligan #Toby Walker #Michael Karas #Peter Aberg #Alexander Kulakov #Jason Garfield #Komei Aoki #Richard Kohut #Peter Bone #Maksim Komaro #Ori Roth #Sakari Männistö #Luke Burrage #Eric Aberg #Elias Hedlund #Viktor Guillaume #Sean Blue #Luke Wilson #Kris Kremo #Francis Brunn #Sergei Ignatov #Patrik Elmnert #Stefan Sing #Ben Beever #Freddy Sheed #Adrian Pole #Marco Paoletti #Sean Gandini #Falco Scheffler #Doug Sayers #Matthew Tiffany #Sean McKinney #Sondre Ribe Overby #Olga Galchenko #Joelle Huguenin #Enrico Rastelli (7 votes) 2009 #Wes Peden (171 votes) #Anthony Gatto #Vova Galchenko #Thomas Dietz #Patrik Elmnert #Pavel Evsukevich #Ori Roth #Komei Aoki #Lauge Benjaminsen #Doug Sayers #Toby Walker #Jay Gilligan #Yuri Yamamura #Stefan Sing #Luke Burrage #Lorenzo Mastropietro didn't actually get enough votes to get on the chart, but due to people voting for him using only his first name, Luke's python script counted most of the votes for Sid Lorenzo (who should have been around #30) as votes for Lorenzo Mastropietro. #Sakari Mannisto #Alexander Kulakov #Jason Garfield #Michael Karas #Eric Bates #Ivan Pecel #Jacob Sharpe #Daniel Eaker #Noah Malone #Pawel Witczak #Sondre Ribe Overby #William Gilbert #Sean Gandini #Kristian Wanvik #Joelle Huguenin #Christof Buch #Eric Aberg #Josh Horton #Falco Scheffler #Arjan Groenendijk #Marco Paoletti #Sean Blue #Peter Aberg #Etienne Chauzy (13 votes) 2010 #Wes Peden (his 4th win in a row, 214 votes) #Lauge Benjaminsen #Doug Sayers #Pavel Evsukevich #Anthony Gatto #Vova Galchenko #Thomas Dietz #David Ferman #Luke Burrage #Stefan Sing #Jason Garfield #Kyle Johnson #Alexander Koblikov #Noah Malone #Patrik Elmnert #Christof Buch #Komei Aoki #Jay Gilligan #Jack Denger #Josh Horton #Michael Karas #Ori Roth #Jon Brady #Thom Wall #Etienne Chauzy #Joona Muistola #Eljas Aalto #Guillaume Karpowicz #Sean Gandini #Alex Barron #Toby Walker #Marco Paoletti #Ivan Pecel #Joelle Huguenin #Steve Hoggan #Chris Hodge #Riky Riccardo Tanca #Yuri Yamamura #Eric Bates #Falco Scheffler (25 votes - 40th place in 2010 got more votes than 1st place in 2003) 2011 #Lauge Benjaminsen (254 votes) #Wes Peden (244 votes) #Doug Sayers #Anthony Gatto #Pavel Evsukevich #Vova Galchenko #Patrik Elmnert #Tony Pezzo #David Ferman #Alex Barron #Luke Burrage #Chris Hodge #Alexander Koblikov #Stefan Sing #Jack Denger #Jay Gilligan #Thomas Dietz #Ori Roth #Christof Buch #Josh Turner #Jacob Sharpe #Etiene Chauzy #Haavard Hvidsten #Yuri Yamamura #Jason Garfield #Dan Wood #Kyle Johnson #Eric Longequel #Eljas Aalto #Komei Aoki #Thom Wall #Riky Riccardo Tanca #Joona Muistola #Toby Walker #Chris Noonan #Kristian Wanvik #Neta Oren #Ben Hestness #Joelle Huguenin #David Leahy (28 votes) Early in 2012, a few other jugglers released videos showing the results from similar polls for specific countries. Category:Competitions and games